Iron Man Armor Model 54
Iron Man jumped at Captain Marvel when she approached Spider-Man in order to apprehend him, since she feared Ulysses' vision was going to come true. Iron Man and Captain Marvel engaged in a brutal fight. Carol eventually managed to turn the tide of the battle in her favor, as the systems of Tony's armor began to fail. Other heroes arrived to the scene in an attempt to stop the fight, but were too late to stop Danvers from dealing a decisive blow that obliterated the armor and knocked down Stark, causing him to slip into a coma. Properties Overview This suit appears to work in a similar fashion to the Model-Prime Armor, meaning that its surface is composed of mostly exagonal scales that could rearrange themselves. The armor's systems included a HUD and Friday as the on-board computer. Scanners could be used to analyse vital signs. Offensive Powers The arsenal with which the suit was outfitted could be used to go toe-to-toe against Captain Marvel for a limited period of time. It possessed repulsor weaponry, including a unibeam and shoulder-mounted repulsor cannons, and a missle array capable of firing over twelve projectiles at once. The suit was strong enough to block Captain Marvel's blows and knock her back with a jet-assisted punch. Defensive Powers This armor was robust enough to withstand heavy blows from Captain Marvel before its systems failed. Its scaled surface grants the suit an unprecedented amount of additional durability, since portions of the casing blown off could realign themselves back into the armor. Alternate Realities Captain Marvel Lost Civil War II (Earth-669) In this reality, the final battle of the civil war took a different turn when Captain Marvel conceded that Iron Man was right and that Spider-Man should be let go free, and attempted to fire an energy blast at the energy bubble surrounding Miles to break it open. Unfortunately, Iron Man misinterpreted Carol's actions as hostile, and used the Iron Man Armor's unibeam to fire a devastating energy blast that knocked her unconscious. | CurrentOwner = Tony Stark | PreviousOwners = | Notes = * The armor features a color scheme reminiscent of the War Machine Armor. Rhodey's death represented the boiling point of the conflict between Tony Stark and Carol Danver over Ulysses Cain. * The suit sports the same shape of unibeam as the Model-Prime Armor, and its helmet is extremely similar to the helmet design used by the Iron Man Armor in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Its forehead includes a triangle in a similar manner to the Iron Man Armor Model 25. * The numerical designation provided in this article for this suit is tentative, based on the last officially numbered armor (Model 52) and the chronological appearance of this suit. | Trivia = * Civil War II writer Brian Michael Bendis has revealed he called this armor the "Marvel Buster" in his scripts, and that it is supposedly stronger than any Hulkbuster Armor. He additionally stated this suit has a power source unique to others. He also teased that the armor was going to resurface. }} | Links = }}